


Caretaker!Norway x AB!Reader-Disney Cuddles

by SkyeShinx



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AB/DL, ABDL, Adult baby, Age Play, Infantilism, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 18:16:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11765619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeShinx/pseuds/SkyeShinx





	Caretaker!Norway x AB!Reader-Disney Cuddles

Norway is setting up everything at his house for he was receiving a special guest and it was you when you revealed to him that you're an ABDL he was thrilled but didn't show it however deep down in his heart he was happy to have someone he can baby. Now he himself always to wanted to be a caretaker but since it didn't work out well with Iceland so he was happy that it has someone to look after.   
  
As the Norwegian looks at the clock seeing that he really needs to hustle.  
  
 _I better hurry before <your name> arrives and I want to make sure everything is ready for her/him _  
  
So with that he makes the snacks and has the nursery ready with a cute theme in <your favorite colors> but it wasn't long till he heard the doorbell ring so he rushes downstairs to open the door   
  
"Hello <your name> I hope that your flight went well" said Norway as he leads you inside and takes your coat & bag.  
  
"It was okay but..." you said in mid pause  
  
"But what?" asked Norway as he leads you to the living room and you both sat on the sofa and you begin to tell him a funny story that happened to you during your flight but it wasn't long till the Norwegian gets up and goes to fetch the snacks in the kitchen soon returning with the tray of snacks.   
  
"Please continue" said Norway as he sets the tray down   
  
You nod and continued the story until you started to yawn.  
  
"Looks like a certain someone needs to nap for a while"  
  
"I'm not sleepy" you said with a tiny whine while you yawned again.  
  
Norway softly chuckles as he picks you up and takes you to the Nursery as he lays you down on the changing table.  
  
"Now let's get you settled" said the Norwegian as he strips you and then begins the process of diapering you and dressing you up in something more comfortable that you began to feel even more sleepy soon he picks you up, lowers the bars the crib and tucks you in while slipping a pacifier in your mouth then gives you a plushie to cuddle with.   
  
Once he raised the bars Norway soon plays soothing music to help you sleep and he leaves the nursery so you can sleep.  
  
A couple of hours of have passed and you soon wake up feeling a lot better and refreshed except that you realize that you needed to be changed so you begin to call for Norway who was reading that he goes upstairs and sees you awake and on the verge of tears that he softly chuckles picking you up and lays you down on the changing table to change you into a new diaper.  
  
"So did you sleep well?" asked Norway as he changes you  
  
"Yes it felt nice" you said happily   
  
"That's good" said Norway as he finished changing you and takes you to the living room while setting you down on a plush quilt covered by a few soft toys for you to play with "I thought that I can order some take out and watch a Disney movie tonight. How does that sound?"  
  
"Oh yes Papa" you said happily "Can we get <your favorite food>?"  
  
"Of course" He said as he orders the food "Okay the food should be here soon so in the meantime I'll let you play and then we'll have dinner"  
  
You nod happily as you begin to play with the toys he got for you now and you love how of them would jingle and you would chew into them. Soon the doorbell rings and Norway answers the door paying the deliveryman until he finally sets the food in front of you and then the two of you enjoy a good meal   
  
"That was so good" you said after eating it   
  
"I'm glad so I have an extra special treat for you" said Norway as he lightly taps your nose and goes to the kitchen taking all the dishes with him   
  
"What is it? Tell me" you said with excitement   
  
"I was thinking of a Disney Movie night" said the Norwegian as he comes back with a tray that has a bowl of freshly popped popcorn, a glass and a bottle of <your favorite drink> "So pick out a movie from the shelf and we can watch it together."  
  
You go over to the shelf and you pick out <your favorite Disney movie> presenting it to him while you sit on the couch and he puts the movie on then joining you on the couch. While watching the movie you decided to cuddle with him and he cuddles you back. You both enjoy enjoy your snacks but halfway through the film you soon began to feel sleepy and once the movie ended Norway saw you already asleep so he gently picks you up and takes you back to the Nursery to put you in the crib so you can sleep comfortably and places your <favorite plushie> with you   
  
"Sleep well Little One"


End file.
